


Why Did the Naga Cross the Road?

by Spatzi_Schatz



Series: Monster Sheith Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jiro (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Monster Fucker Sheith Month, Monster Keith (Voltron), Monsters, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Naga Keith (Voltron), October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/pseuds/Spatzi_Schatz
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job: go into the forest, find the supposed “monster” that had been eating the farmer’s livestock and breaking the hunter’s traps and hides, kill it (or secretly rehome it to a less populated area of the forest where it wouldn’t bother anyone), save the day. And collect his reward. One cannot survive on heroism alone.Jiro the Hero goes into the jungle to find the "monster" that has been eating the local livestock. Nothing goes as planned, of course.





	Why Did the Naga Cross the Road?

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the lovely [Monster Fuckers Sheith](https://twitter.com/monstersexsheit) Prompt Challenge! Day one is Naga/Drider (Eggs). This piece is a little longer than the others probably will be because I started it for Rare Kink Bingo but I could not for the life of me get them to get to the sexy part. For some reason, my monsters just want to be soft. XD Enjoy!

Well. Things could be worse for Jiro, but they could also be a hell of a lot better too. It was supposed to be a simple job: go into the forest, find the supposed “monster” that had been eating the farmer’s livestock and breaking the hunter’s traps and hides, kill it (or secretly rehome it to a less populated area of the forest where it wouldn’t bother anyone), save the day.

And collect his reward. One cannot survive on heroism alone.

He’d been tracking the beast--following a trail of snapped brush and crushed undergrowth, for the better part of a fortnight, and for the past few days, Jiro’s gotten the distinct impression that the beast had been, for a lack of a better term, fucking with him. He has no doubt about it now as he swings precariously from a tree, strung up up-side-down, caught in a trap left by the so-called monster. Anything this canny has more intelligence than your typical forest-dwelling beast; and also opposable thumbs. 

Jiro’s vision is starting to spot and blur at the edges when he hears something rustling in the nearby brush. For several moments, he thinks that the blood rushing to his brain has caused him to start hallucinating as the creature emerges into the clearing. A lithe torso appears first, though the only remarkable thing about him is the lilac hue of its skin and its distinctly reptilian eyes, purple scalra dappled with light blue and thin slits of pupil. Jiro almost rejoices that he’s been found, even if it’s by a strange humanoid. Then the rest of him slithers into the clearing, a tail of sleek scales that flash teal in the light but are dark blue-purple in the shade following behind the beast. Jiro watches in increasing horror as it takes several seconds for the entirety of his tail to appear, finally, the end of it coming to a taper that’s still as thick as his forearm. It’s only then that he realizes the thing also has six arms, each one holding a weapon: the top set a bow, arrow knocked, the second set, a pair of daggers, and the bottom set, a sword and shield. With difficulty, he lifts his hands to press into his eyes until he sees stars, just to make sure he’s truly seeing what his brain is telling him its seeing. He is, and now the snake beast has inched closer, eyes narrowed as he tastes the air with a thin tongue. 

This. This is not what he expected when he came into the forest. 

The snake beast approaches cautiously, never taking the trained arrow off Jiro. In a last-ditch effort of his addled brain, Jiropuffs himself up, trying to appear bigger than he is, which, larger than your average human, is nothing compared to the snake beast, and growls at it, wriggling in the trap and trying to swing himself in something that hopefully appears aggressive. At first, it seems to work; the snake jerks back to a safe distance and watches Jiro’s display, head cocked, but with blood rapidly pooling to his head, Jiro can’t keep up the charade for long. Very soon after, he’s panting for breath and no longer struggling. It’s a fight to keep himself from passing out. 

The snake creature pauses a beat or two longer before approaching again, lowering his weapons when Jiro doesn’t try to strike out at him. When he reaches out using the tip of his sword to prod at Jiro’s heavy plate, Jiro bites back a small, embarrassing noise. This is not how Jiro the Hero reacts to danger; granted, he’s usually not this… helpless when facing dangerous beasts, so he feels he deserves some latitude here. The creature’s tongue darts out and he prods at him again, still gentle, not enough to pierce armor or skin, just curious. Jiro doesn’t whimper this time, but he’s breathing heavily through his mouth. He feels like he’ll pass out at any moment. 

Throwing one last desperate plea to the gods, Jiro speaks to the creature, “Please, let me down. I didn’t want to hurt you. Just, maybe… relocate you to a place farther away from people. Farmers don’t really like it when you eat their chickens.”

The snake beast’s tongue flickers out again and he makes a noise not unlike a hiss but also definitely not any sort of language Jiro understands. Jiro nods anyway. 

“Yes, please... Let me down. We’ll move you somewhere safer.” 

The beast continues to study him for a long moment before he suddenly turns and heads back into the forest. 

“Wait!” Jiro cries. 

But the creature is already out of his line of sight. For something so large, he moves with uncanny speed and grace. Jiro sighs and just hopes he isn’t going for back-up. It’s then that he hears the rustling return. He looks up and to his shock the snake creature is now above him, balanced on the branch where the rope is wrapped. He has its dagger in hand. 

“No wait!” Before Jiro can finish the warning, the creature hacks through the rope and Jiro falls, his feet still tangled in the trap. He hits the ground hard and everything goes black. 

When Jiro wakes again, for a split second, he still thinks he’s trapped, feeling the press of something heavy and dry encompassing him, but when he struggles, the cocoon breaks easily and he finds himself in the middle of a nest made of moss, leaves, large branches, and even larger sheaves of dried snake skin. He’s nestled against what is in the approximate shape of a pillow, except it’s made of a large slab of rock, broken from the surrounding vine-choked temple ruins the nest is tucked into. Looking up, Jiro sees a canopy of leaves and the criss-crossing of more vines as well as crudely-made netting, creating levels among the branches, as well as nets holding all manner of things, including small dead animals, rocks, and what looks like a broken relic of some sort. 

A rustling in the branches nearby makes Jiro nearly jump out of his skin, yelping as he simultaneously tries to face the new threat and scurry away from it. Above him, lounging on a thick branch, is the snake creature, still watching him curiously. This close, Jiro can get a better sense of how large the creature is, and he is Big. If Jiro had to guess, the creature probably has 300 pounds or more on him, and his tail is over 7 feet long, fully stretched. Currently, his tail is wrapped several times around the thick branch he’s laying on, while he pushes itself up with the middle set of arms, the bottom set crossed underneath him. He’s also wearing Jiro’s cornet of protection on the end of his tail like a human might wear a ring. The Gods are laughing at him, Jiro’s sure of it.

When the creature swings down to get closer to him, unwrapping one of his coils and hanging up-side-down to press into Jiro’s space, it takes most of Jiro’s considerable restraint not to make another compromising noise. But now that he’s pretty sure the creature isn’t going to eat him, Jiro finds himself appreciating his beauty. Thrown into contrast with the raw muscle and power of his lower snake half, his human features are delicate. Feathery coal-black hair frames his fine-boned face, with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Up close, his eyes are hypnotizing; like staring at the stars in a field far away from any kind of civilization. 

The creature cocks its head to the side, studying him. His tongue flickers out and brushes against Jiro’s cheek. Long fingers reach out and brush along the scar that bisects Jiro’s nose. He turns his head to show a long scar on his jaw, along his cheek and nearly to his eye. 

“Sssame,” he says, touching Jiro’s scar again with long claw-tipped fingers, and then tracing his own. His voice is a low rasping rattle. Jiro shivers. 

“Yeah, same..” Jiro says. The creature beams, and despite the deadly-looking fangs, it’s actually quite adorable. 

“So, you can understand me?” Jiro ventures. 

“Only some,” the creature replies, holding up his hands to indicate a small space between fingers. 

Jiro nods. “Only some,” he murmurs. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the snake creature again. He has uncoiled from the branch and is now half-standing, half what seems like squatting in front of Jiro now. He’s only a head or so taller now. 

“Okay. You know the village? With others that look like me?” Jiro asks. 

The way the creature wrinkles his nose after a moment of translation, Jiro guesses he does. 

“Okay, so… they are kind of upset with you for eating their livestock. They sent me out here to look for you.” 

The creature cocks its head to the side again, again a pause for translation. Jiro notes the way his mouth moves without sound as he works out the translation. When he does, he sits up again suddenly and slithers off. 

“No wait!” Jiro says, scrambling to get up out of the nest and run after him, wincing through the tingling of his legs from lying in one position too long. “I’m not here to hurt you!” 

But the snake creature doesn’t slow down, whipping itself around a corner in the ruined temple. Jiro flings himself around the corner as well, meaning to continue their chase but is brought to a stumbling halt by the scene he encounters. 

On the other side of the wall, the snake creature has stopped, stooping among a flock of chickens that cluck and strut around him, as if he weren’t a terrifying predator. The snake creature scoops up a hen with considerable gentleness considering his size, petting her head with two fingers of another set of hands. He looks up at Jiro, who is still staring, and grins. He holds out the chicken. 

“Same!” he declares. 

“Uh… okay,” Jiro says carefully, stepping closer and reaching out to take the chicken. 

But the creature frowns and tugs the chicken back, holding it protectively now. “Same,” he says again. 

“I… don’t understand,” Jiro confesses. 

The snake huffs and picks his way through the flock toward a curtain of leaves and woven vines. He pulls the curtain back to reveal another nest, somewhat smaller, tucked into another alcove, this one with an intact roof. Within the nest, are nestled several chickens, perhaps two dozen or so chicken eggs, as well as five large blue-green eggs, bigger than the chickens themselves, though the biggest of the small creatures are valiantly trying to keep them warm as well. 

“Same,” the creature says again, looking back at Jiro. 

Welp. That was one mystery solved at least. Jiro can't keep himself from smiling as he looks back at the proud-looking snake creature. 

“Yeah, same.”    


**Author's Note:**

> So why did the naga cross the road? **To make friends with the chicken! **
> 
> Come boo my bad joke on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books).


End file.
